Lighting devices are one of the necessary living goods in people's daily life, with the lighting devices, people work, learn, live and create in the nighttime as daytime. Lighting devices are not only used to light, but also used to decorate, in nighttime, with the lighting devices, our city, streets, communities, malls, hotels, factories, tourist spots and the countries are becoming colorful in nighttime, so that people we can enjoy our life. However, using a mass of lighting devices causes a tension supply of energy. To reduce the waste of power electric energy, in existing technology, there is optical controlled lighting device, for example, the lighting device is turned off in daytime and turned on in nighttime, but this kind of control mode of lighting devices still have to work for a long period; some other time bucket controlled lighting devices are turned on only during a specific period and tuned off during other period, but this kind of the control mode of lighting devices are inconvenient in the off period; there is still sound controlled lighting devices, when there is a sound, the lighting device is turned on, when the sound disappears, the lighting device is turned off, but this kind of control mode of lighting devices are off if the sound is not loud enough, resulting in inconvenient, besides, this kind of lighting devices go against theft deterrent.
On the other hand, with the popularizing of monitoring, many places like factories, mall, hotels, schools, park places, office buildings are assembled with monitoring devices, even at home, the monitoring devices protect human security. But there are still some problems, for example, the monitoring pictures are clear under the strong light in daytime, but in nighttime, the monitoring pictures are not clear enough, so that to ensure clear pictures, it has to provide illumination, resulting in a waste of electric energy; for example, the monitoring devices are acquiring monitoring pictures 24 hours per day, but there is no human being in most of monitoring pictures, when to find out the monitoring pictures with human being, it is not convenient to find segment by segment, when to real-time monitor, it needs someone to monitor the pictures, resulting in a waste of human resource.